


A Compass Always Points Home

by tubbox_the_bee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: 'So I thought to myself, what's Tommy's favorite thing? Tubbo!'Tommy seemed frozen as Ghostbur pulled out the small glowing compass that pointed out toward the ocean.'You see, this compass will always point you toward Tubbo! No matter where he is in L'manburg, you'll always know!'Tommy held the compass looking down at it, before looking up at his older brother.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. The Compasses

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ok
> 
> this story will mainly be placed in after tommy left his exile and went to techno's but im going on another path because i wanna make it familial and cute ig and also tommy gets there a different way than just walking there YOU'LL SEE
> 
> the first chapter (not the compass one but the ACTUAL first one) is set the night before Dream blows up Logstedshire (i will not be adding that moment in here)
> 
> i hope you guys like this! this story has been on the back simmer in my mind for a while. i originally was going to do it around when i was writing Snow and Stars and Ash and Light (Dream SMP Angst Stories (Mainly Tommy) if you guys want to read those) but ultimately hyperfocused on the aforementioned short stories
> 
> im really excited about this because i love the whole compass plot in the roleplay (yes the SMP is all roleplay) and if you guys dont really understand what im talking about, go check out TommyInnit VODS (TommyVODS....?) on YouTube or TommyInnit on Twitch! he streams i believe every day maybe not (not sure what time) or check out anyone else! (RanbooLIVE, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy(? idk if he still streams same with Dream), GeorgeNotFound, SapNap, TubboLIVE some peoples stories (Bad's especially) isnt included in the compass plot but everything recent im assuming their in dont quote me on that!!) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

How I Imagine The Compasses Look Like If They Were Real:

Tommy's:

-Faux gold case around the compass

-A little bee charm attached as a key chain

-Wears it as a necklace or attached to his jeans in his pocket (like a pocket watch sort of)

-The glass has a few cracks and dirty with dirt and smoke from his exile

-On the back of the compass, engraved in the metal is a little bee 

Tubbo's:

-Silver casing around the compass

-A little diamond sword charm attached as a key chain

-Mainly holds it in his offhand, or in his pocket

-The glass is clear and clean (except for a few scratches)

-On the back there is a sword carved into the metal 

I know that Tubbo technically lost his compass BUT SHUT UP IM IGNORING THAT FOR RIGHT NOW


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to do summaries XD
> 
> first chapter!! WOO
> 
> before anyone asks, yes this is being written during school. dont @ me i hate history 
> 
> STAY IN SCHOOL THO
> 
> dont be dumb like me
> 
> also: random thought anyone want me to do a group text chat HS AU with some smp characters or sanders sides? idk im bored

Tommy was sat on top of his tent looking out at the water. The water rippled lightly as the night air blew over the island and the stars twinkled above him.

He couldn't sleep again. Third night in a row and all he could do was stare at the damn compass!

He glanced down at it, the bee charm resting on his fingers where it lays on his palm, seeing the needle still pointing straight forward towards L'manburg. Toward home. Toward Tubbo...

He shook his head a bit hopping down and gathering some wood deciding to start a campfire to distract himself. The night air had a slight bite to it as winter started. His feet crunched in some of the snow that had settled coming from where Techno stayed, but he couldn't get himself to go back there. The first time he had gotten lucky and he didn't want to risk it again, though...

Tommy stood up, holding some sticks that had managed to stay dry looking out towards the Tundra that laid beyond the forest in front of him. Techno wouldn't hurt him again... right? They were family- Pick up another stick- nope too wet- He wouldn't betray him twice, right?- Another one, wet again DAMNIT- He could trust him!

Tommy stopped with a quiet sigh, heading back to his tent before beginning to make a small stick fort to make the fire. He wouldn't trust his older brother again, HELL his whole family betrayed him, why should he try going to him?!

The sticks burst into flames after one strike with his flint and steel making him jump back as his arm got burned. He cursed running over to the water and dunking his wrist into it, relaxing as the pain faded. He sat back on his heels looking ahead at the sky and water and how it reflected. He wished he could go back... Even just for a few minutes, to check on everyone... 

He felt a hollow pain carve itself into his chest as a few tears slid down his cheeks remembering that they didn't care. He went back to his campsite, sitting back by the fire, and just waiting until the sun came up...

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Its all gone...

Dream blew up Logstedshire and had left Tommy with nothing. He wanted to scream, scream until his throat was raw and dry but nothing could come out, nothing DID come out as he sat in a patch of snow shivering as he watched the flames burn the fort Ghostbur had built for him.

Tommy could feel tears slowly tracking down his cheeks. They felt nice on his skin as the fire raged and seemed to burn his skin, not enough to damage but to feel it. It was oddly comforting to know he was still alive. The smoke billowed around him and it almost seemed alive, wrapping around Tommy as if it was trying to suffocate him in the blackness, but it was just smoke. It couldn't be a living thing anyway.

He could tell he was starting to blackout as everything seemed to slowly spin around him as everything seemed to start going quiet, but he could hear footsteps and... voices?

He swears he heard someone yell his name but he ignored it as he breathed in more smoke. Oh, right... He shouldn't be breathing this stuff. He snorted a tiny bit at the thought. "Who cares if I die anyway?" The world in front of him seemed to tip sideways and he felt his face hit something cold before it went black for a moment.

He opened his eyes maybe a few seconds later and saw someone's feet- wait TWO pairs of feet- running towards him, but the darkness swallowed him before he could figure out who it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was fun to write XD
> 
> remember!!  
> this author replies to comments and loves to hear feedback and advice from readers so tell me your opinions in the comments below!!


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided i wont be adding summaries to chapters sorry XDD 
> 
> alright warning eh kinda: soft technoblade 
> 
> i know hes not nice to tommy in the smp streams but i like soft family moments ok??
> 
> i dont love how this starts in the draft so im restarting the chapter but like fuuuuuck i hate writing in 3rd person if you guys couldnt tell i gave up half way XD 
> 
> ill try and do updates every wednesday/thursday or earlier if i have a few chapters already done and stuff so i hope you guys like this story because im liking it XD

Phil had only been out hunting in the forest when he'd seen the smoke. He had seen smoke like that in the past since Tommy made campfires occasionally, but when he felt the ground shake and a big plume of smoke raised into the sky he froze.

Before his mind even registered what he was doing, he was running back toward the Tundra. He couldn't go there alone in case whatever was doing that was still there. He nearly crashed through the door as Techno turned around opening his mouth to say something, but Phil cut him off.

"Logstedshire is on fire." He panted and Techno froze, taking the words in before running out with the father figure.

The smell of smoke had filled the air and they could see the smoke above the treeline as they ran in between the trees. Techno was ahead of Phil his heart slamming in his chest.

He knew he was always rude to Tommy but he always cared about him. Tommy was on his last life, pretty much everyone knew that on the server and he couldn't lose another family member.

They got to the treeline and Phil grabbed Techno's hand pulling him back behind a tree. Techno started to yell at him but Phil covered his mouth staring past him. Techno looked over and froze. Of course, he was still there. Dream was standing on the beach looking at the flames silent before going into the water and leaving.

The two stayed still for a moment before splitting up to try and find the teen. They were both yelling the boy's name covering their mouth and nose with their shirts so they didn't breathe the smoke.

"I FOUND HIM!" Techno ran towards Phil seeing Tommy laying in the middle of a crater, passed out.

They jumped down to the middle of it running to the boy and Phil picked him up. Techno could see slight burns and cuts on the boy as they climbed out and started towards the woods.

The way back home seemed to stretch out as they walked, everything was silent since they couldn't figure out what to talk about. Techno opened the door for Phil and they went inside. Techno set up a bed before grabbing bandages and a healing potion.

Phil had laid Tommy down and Techno started to wrap some of the burns and fresher cuts. He helped the boy sit up using pillows to keep his head tilted gently feeding him the potion.

The two eventually went into the kitchen and got leftovers warmed up and ate in silence.

* * *

Tommy's POV

Pain flared up in my arms and neck as I woke up. I suppressed a groan instead grimacing as I shifted a tiny bit. I realized I was on a bed which made me pause since last I remembered I had passed out in a patch of snow. I didn't smell smoke either and opened my eyes a little, finding myself in a room. The walls were stone brick and for a moment I thought I was in L'manburg for a moment, but Dream wouldn't have brought me back. 

That's when I heard voices from the other room. I froze a bit thinking I really WAS back but I felt at my chest and still felt my compass and shook my head. I sat up slowly wincing a bit as my arms protested a tiny bit. I was in fresh clothes, a light blue shirt, and some sweatpants (joggers) and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I stayed silent listening to the voices and realized I recognized both of them. "Phil?" I called softly and cringed a tiny bit as the voices went silent.

I heard chairs scraping against wood as the two stood up and footsteps coming towards the room. In the doorway, Phil and Techno stood there staring at me. Techno's face was impassive but Phil's was full of relief and he rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back tightly relaxing into his chest having missed him a lot.

Phil helped me stand and I nearly fell over a bit, a little light-headed, and, to my surprise, Techno caught my arms gently making sure I was steady before stepping back a little.

I glanced at Phil confused before asking, "What did you do to him?"

Phil laughed as Techno huffed a tiny bit rolling his eyes.

"I haven't done anything, Tommy." Phil got out suppressing his laugh a tiny bit.

"You can't be serious-" Before I could finish, Techno hugged me hunching over a bit since I was slightly shorter than him and I froze up. I hesitated a little before wrapping my arms around him as well shutting my eyes and relaxing into him.

I heard Phil chuckle softly and his footsteps receding out of the room. We stayed still for a while staying quiet before Techno slightly pulled away and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry... for everything." He muttered softly and for once he looked sincere.

"Neither of us were the nicest people, Techno." We laughed a bit before heading out to find Phil.

We found him in the kitchen cooking something and my eyes lit up as I smelled pasta, hearing Techno laugh a little as we walked in to help.

Techno and I began making the sauce as Phil kept an eye on the pasta.

I felt myself smiling finally. An actual smile that I hadn't felt in ages. 

I felt like I was home. 


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finishing up this chapter nothing was deleted
> 
> i had to rewrite this chapter 3 times so I hope you guys like it because I rushed and in my opinion its pretty shit.

I was sitting on the floor by the small fireplace, poking at the embers to keep the flames alive. Phil was in the kitchen cooking some pasta while humming a quiet tune. Techno was out on the farm gathering the crops that were ready to be harvested.

Once the flame stayed without my prompting, I laid back looking at the ceiling. My compass was warm against my chest and I lifted it up, fiddling with the small bee charm. I saw the needle move a bit and I froze, focusing on it as it began moving slowly toward the front of the house. At first, I was going to dismiss it, until I heard two pairs of footsteps crunching in the snow and I froze.

I got up as Phil walked towards the door peeking out the small peephole before stepping back and nodding at me. I immediately went into a chest and grabbed an invisibility potion and downing it, watching my body quickly disappear. I go into a dark corner so the slight shimmering wouldn’t be noticeable.

There was a knock at the door and Phil pretended to shuffle around like he was coming from another part of the house and opened it. 

Standing in the few inches of snow were Dream and Tubbo. I felt my heart clench as I saw how tired Tubbo looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were slightly slumped. Dream stood tall beside the other his mask covering his face mostly per usual.

“Hello, Dream. Tubbo. What a pleasant surprise.” Phil smiled tightly at the two and grunted softly as Dream pushed past him and into the house, Tubbo being a lot more polite by asking before going inside.

Dream hummed looking around the room as I stood stock still terrified. He turned away back to Phil, but Tubbo didn’t. He was staring right at me gripping what looked like a silver disk in his left hand tightly. He didn’t say anything turning back to the other two and I relaxed slightly.

“We’re looking for your son, actually.” Dream tells him.

“Well, Techno is currently out, but-”

“You know who I’m talking about, Phil.” Dream cut him off all friendliness gone now.  
Phil sighed softly. “I haven’t seen Tommy since his exile, Dream.”

“Oh really? Because from what I’ve seen and heard, you two aren’t that far from him.” He looked around the room once more wiping some dust off a bookshelf with a hum. “Its been a week since he disappeared. When I was last there,” he looked around his eyes staying on me for a few moments before he looked away, continuing, “I thought I’d seen someone in the woods.” 

“Techno and I haven’t been there. You should know those two never got along.”

“He’s been on this island for over a month, things change.” Phil shook his head.

“He isn’t here, Dream.” Phil’s voice was stiff, it was obvious he was growing annoyed. 

They stared each other down before the timer went off and Phil went into the kitchen his wings flapping a bit as he moved to turn the stove off.

Dream and Tubbo followed him into the kitchen. I slowly went near the doorway to be able to hear them, but stay hidden.

“Phil…” I looked up surprised at hearing Tubbo. He hadn’t spoken once. 

Phil turned to the teen his gaze soft. “Yea, Tubbo?”

“Can I… talk to you alone for a moment?”

Phil hesitated before nodding a little and the two headed to the small office connected to the living room and I quickly slipped in behind them as I saw Phil leave the door open longer than necessary.

Tubbo bit his nail a little as the door shut and looked at Phil. “Tommy’s here.” He mumbles making sure his voice was quiet, so Dream couldn’t hear.

“Tubbo…” Phil sighs.

“No!” He hisses. “I know he’s here, I don’t know where, but he is!”

Phil seemed to glance at me and Tubbo saw it grabbing the compass from his pocket and looking at it.  
I stepped back. “Tubbo…”

Tubbo’s eyes widened and he threw the compass he was holding toward me, it just hit my arm and I quickly caught it. “Yea I deserved that…” I mumble putting the compass back on the desk. Phil grabs a thing of milk handing it to me and I quickly down it and before I could even set it back down, Tubbo was throwing himself at me into a hug. I quickly hugged back hunching over a little since he was a little shorter than me. We stayed still for a long moment before we pulled away as Phil whispered that him and Tubbo should go back out.

“I won’t tell him you’re here… I promise.” I smiled in thanks at him and hid around the corner as the two left.

I slumped against the wall slowly sliding down it with a sigh rubbing my face. Tubbo wasn’t great at lying, but I had a feeling Dream was just testing them. I heard the front door open and a gruff voice follow. I guessed Techno was home as a small yelling match began before the front door slammed shut.

I stayed in the room too nervous to go out at the time until I heard 3 soft knocks on the door. I got up and opened it a little and immediately got engulfed in a hug from Phil. I hugged back feeling the olders wings wrap around as well and I smiled a little feeling safer.

We eventually went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Techno had already put the tray on the table and was sitting in his spot waiting for us and we sat down to eat in silence. Phil eventually sparked up a conversation about the crops with Techno, but I tuned them out focusing on my plate. 

Well, more so my compass as I lifted it a little looking down at it. The needle was moving slightly as Dream and Tubbo left toward the ocean. I didn’t like that Tubbo was stuck with him. Dream manipulated me, and I had no doubt that he could and has probably already manipulated Tubbo.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I blinked looking up, finding the hand was Phil’s and Techno was looking at me with a worried expression.

“You alright, Toms?” Techno asked, his voice gentle.

I hesitated, surprised by the nickname in all honesty, before nodding. “Yea.” I smiled weakly at them and stood up. “I’m gonna go lay down. I’ll try and finish this later.” I go over to a small drawer grabbing the plastic wrap and covering the slice of lasagna on my plate before putting it into the fridge.  
I retreated to my room and shut the door. I could hear them talking quietly and sighed flopping on my bed. I winced a bit as my back felt sore. I sat back up running a hand on my back a little making the pain slightly worse when I got close to my shoulder blades. I sighed a bit. I’d have to ask Phil for some ice later. I slipped my boots off rolling onto my stomach and shutting my eyes. 

Might as well try and get some sleep…

Tubbo’s POV  
I sat down in my house, scared. Dream was mad when we were heading back. He tried to ask me what Phil and I had talked about, but I just shook my head saying it was about Ghostbur or something.

I looked at my compass and gripped it a little. Dream wouldn’t tell me why he wanted Tommy. He just ignored me or changed the subject, and it was bothering me! I’m the president for fucks sake!

I rubbed my face, jumping as I heard someone knock on my door. I got up quickly going over to the door and opening it. Dream stood in front of me and I suppressed a sigh, quietly letting him in.

He went over to a chair and sat down. I went into my kitchen grabbing some hot chocolate I had been making and poured another cup before joining him.

I sat down after giving him a cup and we sat for a moment in silence. I had changed out of my suit since it was late and I'd been planning on getting ready for bed, but Dream didn't voice any annoyance and I honestly didn't care what he thought.

After a while, he finally spoke up. "I know Tommy's staying there, Tubbo." I stopped looking at him. I could feel my whole body tense at those words. I mean, I had a hunch, but hearing it made me worry more.

"But Phil and Techno both said-"

"They lied and I know you lied too. But don't worry... I have a plan to get Tommy back."

I blinked a little and tilted my head. "What is it?" 

"You'll find out in time. You don't need to worry about it." He stood up, putting his mug on the table. "I'll tell you when I have everything prepared. The prison is almost ready as well." He smiled, but it held no happiness. It was creepy.

He left my house closing the door behind him and I sat there in the growing silence, hearing Fundy and Niki outside laughing with Wilbur.

What was he planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes a cliff hanger
> 
> deal with it
> 
> remember, I love hearing your feedback so comment down below!!
> 
> also if you want to get to know me, ask some questions!


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER FILLER
> 
> maybe idk where im going to go with this chapter im just bored as fuck
> 
> just so ya'll know my school ends at 1:50 pm eastern time in usa so ye 
> 
> this chapter might be short so yaaaaa
> 
> also this is from wilbur's point of view for a bit because i want cute ghostbur shit
> 
> ngl im having deja vu while writing this for some reason lmao omg

Friend was walking next to me as I walked through the woods. It was snowing softly as I got closer to Techno's. We were having a tea party today with Phil, and they said there was someone there! They refused to tell me who though, saying that the other didn't know I was coming either, so I just complied and said I'd be there soon.

I stayed under the trees to make sure no snow got on me. Phil had warned me that I should just wait for one of them to come and help me, but I told them I'd be fine if I was careful. I had a helmet, chestplate and boots on just in case since they wouldn't stop bothering me until I did. The leather wasn't comfortable normally rubbing against my arms, but if it made them feel better, I'd deal with it.

I looked at my hands letting a few snowflakes fall on them seeing a few spots on my palms disappear slightly and I quickened my pace a bit. I could see smoke rising slowly from their fireplace and smiled a little, practically running now.

I ran up the stairs, feeling the slight burn as a few snowflakes fell on my cheeks and I quickly knocked on the door hearing shuffling, before the door opened and Phil pulled me in gently out of the snow.

He shut the door after I was safely in and I pulled my helmet off, letting my curls fall in front of my eyes a little. I ignored the small holes on my hands slipping the armor off and Phil slipped into the kitchen to get the kettle.

"Are your hands alright?" I jumped a little looking towards the voice and finding Techno on the couch.

I glanced at them turning them over a little. "Just a few spots. Nothing horrible." He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs and I sat down gratefully, my feet aching a little from the journey.

Phil came in after a few minutes with a teapot and some cups and set them down on the small table pouring some tea for him and Techno. Even though I can't drink tea, I was always love to sit with them as they do. Its nice and comforting...

_"Phil, what type of tea is this?" Wilbur looks up at the older man who smiles gently at the child._

_"Chamomile, Wil. Why, you like it?"  
_

_He nods a little sipping the tea smiling a little._

I put a hand on my forehead wincing as it started to ache, making me wince.

"Wil?" My head twitched and I squeezed my eyes shut a little.

_"Hey, Wil?" The boy flinched a tiny bit looking up at his father, who was kneeling in front of him._

A hand on my shoulder made me flinch and gasp softly. I looked up sharply, finding Phil, his eyes full of worry.

"You alright?" He asked gently.

I shut my eyes a little taking a breath before nodding. "Yea, I'm alright." I took the blue from my pocket gripping it in my hand a little. If Phil had noticed, he said nothing, sitting back down.

Techno gave me some crackers and I started quietly munching on them relaxing slowly again.

They talked softly letting me curl up and stay silent and I jumping, hearing the ladder creak a bit. I flinched looking up and finding blue eyes staring at me. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy was staring at me his eyes wide, before they hardened and he got onto the floor we were on and started storming toward me. "You little shit! You fucking little-" My heart started pounding and I started scrambling back as Techno caught Tommy quickly as the teens eyes were watering. "You fucking little traitor, what the fuck!" He was nearly screaming before falling to the ground, Techno keeping him halfway standing. "You LEFT me! You fucking asshole!"

Phil had stood up and now stood between me and Tommy his wings flaring a little. "Tommy, calm down..." He put his hands out in a calming manor but Tommy just kicked Techno off and tried to lunge toward me and I saw wings on the boys back before Phil caught him against his chest, wrapping his wings around him to keep him still.

I could hear the others sobs and felt hot tears run down my cheeks, shaking still as Techno came over and gently rubbed my back.

I put a hand to my cheek wiping the tears away quickly, shaking more and more and Techno kept rubbing my back staying quiet.

Phil slowly unwrapped his wings slightly, but Tommy didn't move. He was silent but he was glaring at me. I trembled a little, using my sleeves to wipe my eyes more.

"Tommy, what are you talking about?" Phil asked gently, wiping the tears from Tommy's cheeks.

"He didn't deliver the invites to my fucking party..." 

I stopped. "D-Dream-"

"Oh shut up about that green fucking asshole!"

"Tommy, let him speak..." Phil chastises him gently.

I hesitated, shaking still. "D-Dream told me that you had c-cancelled the party... T-That he didn't want anyone to come, and that you didn't want to see me ever again..." I mumble.

He stopped immediately falling again, tears falling down his cheeks. He got up pushing past Phil a bit and tackled me in a hug. I hesitated before hugging back tightly, stuffing my face in his shoulder. 

For a few minutes we were silent, Tommy just hanging onto me as we sat there. After a few minutes we sat down properly and Tommy took a mug of tea. We stayed quiet occasionally talking, as I stayed silent, continuing to munch on my crackers. Friend had his chin on my feet as I stayed curled up. I gently scratched at their ears as we stayed quiet smiling gently at the sheep.

Tommy eventually shifted a tiny bit wincing, and I glanced at him. "You alright?" I ask quietly.

Phil got up gently motioning to him to get up as well, which he did. Phil grabbed a few pillows, putting them on the ground and Tommy sat down, letting Phil gently extend his wing.

I glanced at Techno who seemed impassive sipping at his tea. "What are they doing?"

"Preening. Its a bird thing."

"I'm not a fucking bird, bitch." Techno just hummed in reply. 

I watch quietly, continuing to pet Friend, as the two "preened" their wings quietly, a few feathers going in a pile beside them.

Eventually, we all settled back down, Tommy sitting back down beside me. 

After a little while, the snow had gotten worst, so they set out a bed for me and I laid down. 

Techno and Tommy had gone to their rooms and Phil was cleaning up a it.

He said goodnight gently scratching Friend's ears before going up to his own.

I laid there, staring at the ceiling, Friend laying with his head on my stomach. I gently pet his head and I stayed quiet. There were soft footsteps before blankets rustling as I assume, Phil got into bed.

I glanced out the window and shut my eyes a bit.

_"C'mon Wil! We gotta finish the fort!" Tommy was on the floor looking up at his brother._

_Wilbur smiled at him grabbing a few blankets before he heard Tommy scream. He immediately ran back finding that the chairs had fallen on the 6 year old and he ran over to his little brother, quickly pushing the chairs off and calling for Phil, as he pulled his brother onto his lap. Their was a welt forming on his head as he sobbed and he heard Phil coming in._

My eyes flew open as I shot up into a sitting position, making Friend grunt a little. Hot tears were streaming down my face and Friend quickly got up gently licking my face.

I hugged him tightly shutting his eyes, crying quietly.

Why are they coming back like that?


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was longer than i thought it would be XD 
> 
> idk how long this one will be ill try tho
> 
> this is tommys pov... probably idk where im going with this tbh (edit: it starts as tommy's then is third person view and ends with tommy's)
> 
> this idea btw was inspired by a story called Everything Stays by HobblyWobbly
> 
> i hope i dont get copywrited since the whole scene with wilbur is basically what happened in their story except slightly different (also from tommy's pov). so go check out their story its really cute and i love it its a really good SBI story ngl

I was sitting on my bed, staring out the window.

Dream had purposely lied to me... and Wilbur.

He hadn't let anyone come to my party so I would be more dependant on him. A forced laugh bubbled from my throat before I felt tears running down my cheeks and I curled up.

Why? Why did he do all this? For power? So I would bend to his will?! I flinched hearing a small thud and froze trying to listen for anything else. My wings wrapped around me as I sat there in the silence before laying down.

He wasn't here anymore... I'm safe, my family is gonna protect me...

**_"Tommy!"_ **

I covered my ears shaking more before my eyes shot open.

Snow was falling in my eyes and I flailed a bit, before almost slipping.

"Tommy!"

I turn a bit towards the voice and found Wilbur. His eyes were wide and his whole body was shimmering as more holes formed.

"W-Wil, w-what-"

The ice cracked beneath my feet and I stumbled a tiny bit.

"Calm down, I'm gonna get you back! J-Just stay still, you're gonna be ok!" He puts his hands out a bit slowly stepping onto the ice as well.

I could feel tears falling as the ice cracked more and my foot slipped into a small water puddle that had begun to form. "W-Wil, I'm scared..."

"Tommy, you're gonna be ok! I'm gonna get you off, alright?" He reached his arm out for me, but before I could grab it, the ice fell out from beneath me and I was plunged into the darkness, the last thing I heard being Wilbur's scream.

...

Wilbur screamed immediately falling to his knees trying to reach into the water to try and grab the smaller kid, ignoring as pain flared up in his arm as he started to melt. He started crying trying to feel the other, but someone grabbed him pushing him away from the water before diving in themself. Phil ran over to Wilbur, dragging him over to the house and pulling him inside before running back out to where Techno was swimming toward the bottom of the lake and Tommy.

Wilbur curled up shaking violently and crying as he waited.

After what felt like hours but really a few minutes, Techno and Phil were coming back in carrying an unconscious Tommy. The boy was shaking violently from the cold and ice had formed in his hair where the water had frozen. Techno's bun had fallen slightly making it sit by his neck instead of on top of his head but he was ignoring it.

Phil ran to the fire, starting it back up as Techno brought the teenager over to it. Techno stopped for a moment his eyes distant before turning on Wilbur his eyes hard. "Wilbur, what the hell were you thinking?!" Wilbur flinched a bit looking away. "Your arm is almost completely gone, if we hadn't woken up, you both could've been gone by morning!" Techno's voice was booming in the quiet of the night and Wilbur just sat there taking it.

He knew it had been stupid to try and save him by himself, but he had panicked. He didn't want to lose his brother...

Phil eventually shushed Techno and pulled the trembling spectre into a hug to warm him up as well. Techno sighed and left to grab fresh clothes and warm blankets for Tommy.

It was going to be another long night...

......

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I shivered. I could tell that it was warm, but I still felt cold. I glanced around and saw Wilbur with a long glove around one arm. From what I could see of it, it seemed to have melted or disappeared slightly and I remembered how Phil had mentioned that water made Wil melt.

I sat up slightly and leaned back on the couch staring at my older brother. He seemed to be asleep, Friend in his lap hugging them. I stayed quiet looking around more. Phil and Techno were in the kitchen, judging by their voices, but I just curled up. I wanted to have something warm to drink, but they seemed busy so I stayed silent.

I eventually got off the couch and sat closer to the fire keeping the blanket around my shoulders. My wings fluffed up a little and I shuddered to get some of the water off a bit.

There was a slight shuffling from the kitchen and then footsteps coming into the living room. The footsteps stopped in the doorway before coming over to me. I didnt turn around, not really wanting to and Phil sat beside me gently running a hand through my hair. I shut my eyes leaning on him.

"You feeling ok now?" He mumbles gently.

I nod a little curling up slightly. "Just cold..."

He nods kissing my head gently rubbing my shoulders gently as Techno came in. He lifted Wil off the chair he had been in and brought him to his room to lay down.

Once they had left, I spoke up again. "What happened to Wil's arm?" I mumble softly.

"He tried to get you out of the water by himself. He's ok, his arm just needs some time to come back." I nod slowly shutting my eyes.

Of course he had... I felt something nudge my hand gently and I opened them again finding Friend. I smiled softly scratching at their ears gently and let them lay down with their head in my lap. We stayed like that forever. It was peaceful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this chapters kinda shsit i feel like but i tried to make angst and its kinda rushed i feel like
> 
> the last part sounds weird mainly cuz i wanted to make it longer but i dont really know how
> 
> also if you guys cant tell the beginning was kind of like a dream he was sleep walking XD


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter so soon??
> 
> who am i??
> 
> i dont know im just bored and i decided more action was needed... for some reason
> 
> word count: 1262
> 
> im proud of myself for that word count ngl

Why did Dream have to be the most persistent asshole in the world? Like, yea, I know how annoying he was, but over the span of 3 weeks he had come and bothered us 6 times!

We were running low on invis pots too. Techno had gone out to get spider eyes at least 2 times this week, and we were still low.

I was curled up on the couch with Friend since Ghostbur was helping Phil in the kitchen. Techno was out in the farm, planting more potatoes and carrots for the next harvest. Everything was peaceful.

Until there was another loud knock at the door. I jumped slightly, hearing someone going towards it from the kitchen, before the door was broken through with an axe. I screamed falling off the couch, as Friend scrambled to hide under the table.

The blade of the axe was glowing, which made it clear that it was enchanted. It was pulled out of the wood, supposedly to break it more and I quickly got to my feet and ran into the office and shut the door.

My chest was heaving with my breaths as footsteps went toward the front door and I could hear Phil yelling a complaint as wood shattered finally. 

Footsteps coming into the house and then toward the office made my eyes go wide. I stumbled away from the door and heard the window opening. I glanced over and found Ranboo looking at me his ears flicking occasionally. 

“Lock the door.” He mouths and I quickly did so before going over to him.

He took my hand and started to help me through the window as the door shattered behind me and I felt something sharp digging into my calf which made me scream. I felt whatever it is get pulled out and felt hot tears running down my face as Ranboo pulled me through the window the rest of the way. 

I could tell I was bleeding, my calf was warm and my pants stuck to it. I glanced at the window where Dream stood glaring down at me. I was shaking as Ranboo wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep me up.

“That was a bad choice, Ranboo.” Dream called and he took a book out of his pocket, and I felt my friend froze. I glanced at him and his tail was between his legs and his ears were bent down a little with fear.

I recognized the journal, as Ranboo had constantly brought it around with him where ever he went and he always kept it close, never letting anyone touch it. 

“Ranboo, don’t listen to him.” My voice was shaky. “We need to get out of here.” 

Ranboo looked down at me, his mismatched eyes glazed slightly. He was fighting with himself and I was terrified he would hand me over to Dream. But he quickly picked me up and ran.

I could hear footsteps behind us and, when I looked back, sure enough, Dream was running after us, still holding his axe in a tight grip. 

I laughed despite myself as the situation was almost insane to me. Running from Dream, again! How many times have I done that now?

The cut on my leg throbbed as the running made the pain jolt up my leg. The trees around us whipped past quickly as Ranboo sped up, but Dream was obviously catching up.

I felt myself get shifted a bit and Ranboo leaned down slightly. “Hold on.” He whispered and I did squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the wind whip around us before it settled. 

When I opened my eyes, we were back at the cabin around the same spot we had climbed down to judging by the blood in the snow. My brain took a few moments before it registered we had just teleported. I blinked, my eyes heavy and felt Ranboo moving again toward the front door, where Phil and Wilbur were waiting.

Ranboo passed me to Phil who immediately collected me into his arms. I relaxed into his chest shutting my eyes a bit feeling safe again. Phil moved further into the house grabbing bandages as he walked to the couch, gently laying me down. 

Phil got to work as Friend hopped onto the couch and laid next to me gently licking my hand until I relented and scratched their ears. Phil gave me a healing potion, which I drank happily, and heard Techno come in. Ranboo was sitting on the floor next to me as he explained what happened, fiddling with his tail. I attempted to listen but the stress of the day wore down on me and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up as a small stream of sunlight blinded me. I grunted softly, covering my face with a hand and hearing someone shuffle around until the sunlight went away. I opened my eyes again and found Ranboo standing near the windows fiddling with the blinds.

I sat up a little, being careful of my leg and he turned back smiling softly at me.

“Morning, Tommy.” His voice was nice. I forgot how even and soothing it was…

I hummed in reply pulling the blanket on my shoulders further around me. “How long was I out?” I mumble softly rubbing at my eyes a tiny bit.

“It’s the next morning. Phil is out doing a circle around the forest to make sure Dream is gone and Techno’s on foot.”

I nod slightly fiddling with my compass a little. “Thanks for getting me out…”

He shrugged a bit going over to the fire and putting some wood in. “Dream wants you for something and it doesn’t seem good if he’s willing to injure you.” He motioned to my leg and I glanced at the bandages and bit my lip a little, nodding.

“Has… Have you seen Tubbo at all?” I asked. 

Ranboo stopped for a moment, biting his lip a little. “I-I think… My journal would be able to tell me, but… well you know…” I nodded slowly, a little deflated, but I understood. Ranboo had mentioned how his journal had important information he needed to remember.

Wilbur came in after a bit, clearly having just woken up as his hair was messy and his eyes lit up at seeing me up quickly tackling me in a hug which made me laugh. 

“You’re awake…” He mumbles into my shoulder and I hum gently hugging back.

“Yes I am, bitch. Dream can’t take me down with just a scratch!”   
“Actually, he nearly cut your leg off.” Ranboo says from his spot on the floor.

“Shut up!” I nearly yell my voice high pitched making Ranboo laugh.

Wilbur eventually let go and sat down beside me. We talked quietly, Ranboo getting up again to get some hot chocolate.

Wilbur began reading a story to himself and, with nothing else to do, I looked back down at my compass. The glass had fresh scratches on the glass from my last few runs but the glass was still somewhat intact.

I sighed quietly, eventually putting it back in my pocket. Ranboo came back and gave me a mug and gave a few marshmallows to Wilbur. We went back to occasionally talking about anything we could think of and Ranboo told us about some things in L’manburg.

Everyone on L’manburg apparently thought I was a traitor. I felt sick to my stomach. I was wanted like Techno as well. I sunk down in my seat curling up a tiny bit. Everyone hated me…


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of long one!!
> 
> word count: 1394
> 
> this took me a few classes yesterday and today to finish (mainly because i fell asleep after school yesterday) and i like how this came out
> 
> i hope you guys like it a lot 
> 
> btw this is from phil's pov at the start and then tommy's

I was washing the dishes from that morning. Ranboo and Tommy were out getting wood, Wil was sitting by the fire reading. Techno had been in the office for a couple of hours and hadn’t come out.

I finished putting the dishes away and padded over to the office door, smiling gently at my second oldest who waved. 

I knocked on the door softly and heard a quiet hum. I opened it slightly, peaking my head in. Techno was sitting on the floor with a couple notebooks and maps surrounding him. He was biting a quil slightly before marking something.

I shut the door behind me and walked over, staying at the edges of the maps. “Techno, what are you doing?”

“I’m looking at maps of our island for every place Dream’s little army could come from.”

I kneeled down and picked up one of the maps seeing a couple marks out on the beaches. “So…?”

“We’re vulnerable on all sides. We need to get to that portal in Logstedshire and break it. That way, they have to trek across the ocean instead of taking the shortcut.” I nodded along as he marked where Logstedshire sat.

“Tommy and I can go out there today. We still have a good amount of daylight. If it starts getting dark, we can camp out there.” Techno nodded and folded the maps up.

“Alright. You two go. Give Tommy my old cloak and bring some food in case you need to set camp.”

I nod and walked out of the room, going into the kitchen and grabbing a small bag, beginning to pack some food that wouldn’t go bad easily. I could hear Techno heading down the ladder and then talking to Tommy before both of them came back up.

Tommy had Techno’s old cloak over his shoulders and a few pieces of armor on. I tugged on my own and grabbed my cloak and we said our goodbyes before heading out the door.

Tommy stayed on the ground as he hadn’t gotten control of flying, as I glided over the trees. The wind wasn’t too harsh today, but I could see darker clouds in the distance. 

_ Another snowstorm. _ I nodded to myself, before turning my communicator on and sending a message to Techno to tell him.

I flew a little higher, seeing the stack of blocks Tommy had made coming closer, but before I flew down I saw some movement around it. I stopped in the air for a moment before flying down to Tommy and grabbing him before he could walk out of the treeline.

“What the-” I covered his mouth with a hand wrapping my wings around him so we were at least somewhat hidden.

“Someones here…” I muttered lowly and he immediately froze up. I took my hand away and leaned against the tree.

We stood there for a moment not hearing anything, before something sharp poked my wings, making a cut on the muscle. My wings spread out knocking the offender off into a bush, I hoped, and pulled out my sword.

Fundy was standing a couple feet away frozen, his eyes wide, and I could hear Quackity cursing from a bush nearby.

Fundy seemed to glance between Tommy and I, the teen frozen in place as well, before Fundy lunged for him.

I immediately pushed Tommy behind me and blocked Fundy’s sword with my own and pushed him away. I turned my head to the other, “FLY!” I told him.

He looked ready to protest, but I cut him off. “You know how to.” I told him before Fundy was attacking me again. I felt a rush of wind and smiled glancing up watching Tommy get above the treeline.

Fundy hit me with the but of his sword hard and I stumbled backward, my wings making me unbalanced. Quackity came back and grabbed my sword from me, but before I could try and get away, he had pointed his sword at my throat. I stopped, glaring up at them.

“Philza, you are under arrest.”

\--------

It was easy getting up into the air. My only problem was actually staying in the air.

I got about 10 feet before crashing back to the ground, using my wings to protect myself. Thankfully, I didn’t get any major injuries (somehow) except a few scratches. I quickly started running back the way we came, making sure to twist around trees in case I was being followed, but after running for about 10 minutes I figured I wasn’t. I’m not exactly athletic so they would’ve caught up ages ago.

I could see the smoke from the cabin's fireplace coming into view and I ran faster.

I practically flew out of the trees, continuing sprinting across and threw myself up the stairs, not bothering to knock before throwing the door open.

Ghostbur was on the couch and gave a little shriek at the door slamming open and looked up. “Tommy? I thought you were-”

“Where the hell is Techno?” My voice was hoarse from running and the spirit quickly flew through the ceiling. I fell to the ground, adrenaline quickly running out and coughed a bit.

I heard someone land on the wood and footsteps running toward me. Techno quickly picked me up and brought me to the couch. When I looked up, he looked terrified. A small part of my brain made me want to laugh, but I didn’t have the energy to.

“What happened? Where’s dad?” He asked, but I could tell he was trying to be gentle and not yell.

“F-Fundy a-and Quackity attacked us… They got him…” Techno’s eyes hardened and he quickly got up, grabbing his gear and axe storming out the door.

Wilbur brought me some hot cocoa as I was shivering and Ranboo appeared next to the door, his eyes wide as he came over to me and added more wood to the fire.

\--------

It was a while since Techno had left.

Wilbur was poking at the fire as he read, Ranboo was fiddling with his tail beside me and I was slowly rocking back and forth my anxiety through the roof. 

Why wasn’t he back yet? It doesn’t take this long to go from Logstedshire and back!

I was about to get up and go search outside again but the door opened. I looked up, Ranboo squeaking a bit at the suddenness and I felt my heart flutter with hope before noticing that Techno was alone.

Wilbur stood up floating over to his brother and pulling him into a hug and they stood there for a while. I curled up hugging my knees and Ranboo hesitated before hugging me gently, rubbing my back. I appreciated it so I didn’t push the hybrid away.

Techno eventually shut the door and went into the kitchen to make some dinner. Ranboo went upstairs to get a jacket for himself and I moved to the floor. The fire was still going even with the damp wood from that morning, but I was happy for it. It felt good after being in the cold.

I started to preen my wings, Wilbur going behind me to help out with the places I couldn't reach and we sat there quietly. It was nice in the quiet. 

Techno came into the room and handed us each a bowl of soup. Wilbur got mainly the meat and vegetables and I sipped on the broth quietly.

Techno sat down on the couch with his own bowl and ate it slowly, seemingly lost in thought.

I stayed silent for a moment before speaking, “I’m going to get Phil back.”

The two both looked up immediately. “Tommy, no you’re-”

“A child? I’m 16 Wilbur! Techno, you’re a wanted war criminal, so is Ranboo, I’m the only one who people won’t immediately turn in!”

“Tommy, you are wanted just as much as I am. Dream has sent two parties to try and get you!”

“But I’m small! And I can fly. I can easily escape without getting caught!” I argued, my voice getting louder.

“Fine! But someone is coming as back up in case something goes wrong.”

I huff a tiny bit. “Fine.”

Techno nodded and we settled back down. I realized my wings were fluffed up and I settled the feathers before stretching them slightly. 

It was going to be a long night...   



	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! 
> 
> i had no energy last week, i wont lie, and i wasnt sure where i wanted to go with this. i got a good idea today (during science of all things) so here i am!
> 
> word count: 1351
> 
> pretty proud of that
> 
> anyway, this one has a bit of angst and a bit of fluff.
> 
> there is also a cliff hanger dont kill me

I opened my eyes a little. My head was on someones lap while they played with my hair and I could feel the sun washing over us. I heard a jukebox playing and I could tell it was “Chirp” going by the upbeat tune of it and smiled a bit, knowing immediately who I was laying against.

“Tubbo, what is it like being president at 17?” I was safe. Everything over the past few years was a dream. I’m in L’manberg and Tubbo’s protecting me like he’d always promised he would.

I could hear the other laugh gently. “What’s it like being a vice president at 16?” He mocked gently, making me laugh as well.

I looked out in front of us finding the mighty L’manberg in all its glory. We were on our small bench on the hill and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. “I’m free…” I found myself mumbling making Tubbo breathe out a laugh.

“From what?” His voice morphed and I furrowed my eyebrows and then the world around me changed into obsidian and netherite block walls. I stumbled away from who I thought was Tubbo and found Dream standing there with a psychos grin plastered on. “From who?”

His voice seemed to resonate and he stepped closer. I tried to bring my hands up to protect myself, to try and push him away, but they didn’t budge. I looked down and my hands were chained to the ground. I tried to tug on them a bit and looked up sharply hearing metal scrape against leather and saw Dream taking out his axe. 

He swung his axe down at me and I screamed before bolting up in my bed.

Ranboo made a small squeak and teleported up on a ceiling beam his eyes wide. My chest was heaving as I looked around and backed into a corner gripping my hair. I heard Ranboo run out and more footsteps coming back, the clink of netherite armor making my ears ring.

“STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!” My wings wrapped around myself as I curled up tightly and instead of feeling something sharp, I felt gentle hands laying on my wings and rubbing the feathers. I shuddered a bit slowly calming down, feeling calluses on the person's hands and recognizing the flash of pink hair as Techno.

“Toms you’re ok… It’s just you and me…” His voice was gentle and I felt him gently cup the side of my face and I instinctively leaned into it, my eyes slipping shut again as my wings opened a little.

I let out a small breath, my body slowly relaxing again and Techno slowly engulfed me in a hug murmuring gentle reassurances. I stayed quiet just letting myself be held. I was at home… Dream wasn’t here, it's just me, Techno, Wil and Ranboo…

I eventually hugged back, slightly clinging to him, but he didn’t voice any complaint, simply running a hand up and down my back.

We eventually had to prepare for the trip to the main SMP. Phil hadn’t messaged us and it only made everyone worry more. 

We had decided on Ranboo and I going to the SMP since Ranboo could get us away easily and then we just needed to start packing what we needed. 

Techno had brewed some potions overnight, strength, invisibility, speed, etc. and given us both two of each. We had small food packs that were small enough to fit into the small satchels we had but enough to last us if we got stranded. 

Techno made me armor, diamond helmet and netherite boots with iron chest and leggings, and a new shield and diamond sword. I looked a little mismatched, but it worked. Ranboo had his netherite from when he’d been on the main SMP, but he got a new shield since he didn’t have one in the past.

It was snowing faintly outside, but not enough that we couldn’t walk with ease. Ranboo was a little hesitant but he seemed fine after we got into the wooded area. We didn’t talk much, which I was thankful for. He didn’t ask about that morning and I didnt bring it up since I didn’t want to bring it up.

We eventually made it to the other side of the woods and Ranboo visibly stopped looking out at the holes in the ground. Over the past month, grass had started growing back, but even greenery couldn’t hide the craters. I shuddered a bit at the memories and we went to the portal. The sun was shining softly on us and we took in the gentle warmth before being brought into the hot world of the Nether.

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how hot it is. Even 100 or so blocks above the lava it was unbearably hot. 

We started the long trek across the half broken path to the Nether hub and hesitated at the portal. Right now we could be caught going through the portal and would be taken in and tried as traitors. This terrified the both of us, but we had to find out what happened to Phil.

We took our armor off and downed the invis potion and stepped through the portal. 

It was a smart idea to do that, since as we stepped through, we nearly ran right into 3 other people. We stiffened watching as they walked past before quickly getting off the platform. 

I felt Ranboo’s tail wrap around my wrist so we knew where each other were and made our way down the path being careful. We passed by a few others, freezing while they walked by, before continuing. I could see what looked like red vines going along the ground and judging by Ranboo pulling my wrist along with his tail he seemed to not like them. 

We walked through L’manberg and eventually, I could see Phil’s house in the distance. Ranboo seemed to speed up slightly as we made our way over. We got to the door and, after making sure no one was around, we knocked on the door

There was a bit of shuffling from inside and the sound of someone climbing down a ladder before the door opened. Phil looked exhausted, having bags under his eyes and I heard something beeping slightly and found an ankle monitor on his ankle and I felt my heart sink. He stood there confused, seemingly fighting in his mind trying to figure out if he’d imagined it, so I quickly tapped his chest gently and he immediately moved back and we moved inside.

We grabbed our milk from our bags and quickly downed it and I felt Phil quickly wrap us both in a hug.

I hugged back stuffing my face in his shoulder and we all sat down after he had locked the door.

We talked in hushed tones as to not let anyone hear us, and Phil explained that he was indeed under house arrest, because he was living with two traitors. I felt my heart sink a bit, angry. It was stupid! Techno was retired! 

We continued talking for a while before a loud horn blew making the three of us jump. I got up and went to a window, looking out it while Phil went up to his balcony. Dream was in the square giving some speech to a small crowd that had formed. It was weird. Everyone seemed antsy and thats when I realized that they weren’t listening to him. They were looking around.

That’s when I heard what he was saying. “TOMMY! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE! COME OUT!” I felt my heart drop and looked back at Ranboo who was equally as scared.

That’s when I saw a small cage sitting to the side with anvils on a machine above it. The cage was covered but it was obvious someone was in it since Dream was grinning.

“Fine then. If you won’t come out on your own then here’s a little push.” His voice was scary as he took the sheet off and-

“Tubbo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously plz dont kill me


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im posting this weirdly early leave me alone
> 
> this was fuuun im sorry
> 
> i really am sorry 
> 
> no im not but whatever deal with it
> 
> ALSO yes i gave tubbo little ram features because fuck its cute and wholesome ok??
> 
> word count: 1578
> 
> FUCK GUYS IM GETTING BETTER AT WRITING LONG CHAPTERS WOOOOO
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> also if you guys wanna give any feedback on the chapters tell me in the comments! i appreciate any helpful tips on writing or just you guys talking about the chapters i enjoy seeing people enjoying what i make!

My eyes were wide staring at Tubbo in the cage. He had a blindfold over his eyes and his hands were tied together and he was shaking, obviously scared. 

He tried to say something but Dream cut him off. “Come out, Tommy! You don’t want Tubbo to get hurt would you?” 

I could tell everyone else there was terrified, but no one was moving to help him. I swallowed thickly and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Phil was staring out the window. “He’s bluffing, Toms. Don’t go out there.”

“But what if he’s not?! He’s insane he could be telling the truth!”

Phil pursed his lips weighing the options before just sighing. “Fine. Ranboo go back to Techno’s and warn him. Immediately.” I heard a small enderman noise from behind me and I assumed Ranboo had teleported away.

Phil made me turn around and hugged me tightly. “My sweet son…” His voice was soft. “I’ll get you out of this, ok?” His voice was gentle and I nodded slowly into his chest crying quietly.

We eventually pulled apart and I let out a breath. He gave me better armor and a sword and I walked out, my eyes set on Dream. I had a crossbow set ready at my hip but didn’t hold it knowing the other would be prepared if he saw it. 

I could see him smirk under his mask. “You finally decide to join the party.” His voice was like silk. He was just trying to get into my head.

I saw Tubbo’s ears flick and he seemed to face toward me even without seeing me, his small horns looked dull and I realized Dream had broken the tips off. I felt rage flood through my veins but kept a calm manner.

Tubbo pulled on the bars of his cage trying to plead with Dream to let me go, but Dream got sick of it and slammed the blade of his axe dangerously close to the others fingers making him pull back quickly with a yelp. 

I looked at the people around me. Puffy, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, Fundy Quackity… They all stood there like nothing was wrong. It made me sick and I gave them each a cold stare making all of them look away. This was sick.

I glared at Dream, staying silent, and walked over to the cage gently putting my arms through the bars and scratching behind my friends ears making him lean into my hand slightly. “Dulling his horns is cruel you know…” I said nonchalantly continuing the gentle movement.

“He deserved it. He kept info from us about your location. Same with your dad. You’re lucky I haven’t cut off his wings.” His voice had a deep growl underneath that made me scared but I pushed down the fear and pulled my hands away seeing Tubbo follow it before standing back up.

“Let him go.” I kept my voice level but my mind was swirling with thoughts. I needed to save him but I didn’t know if I could. I had to try negotiation first.

Dream rolled his eyes and grabbed his pickaxe and mined one side away and I helped Tubbo out hugging him tightly before slipping the blindfold off of him. He refused to let go of me even when I tried to pull away and I eventually relented holding him close. He was shaking like a leaf and his body was cold to the touch and it made my blood boil.

“Tubs go to Phil’s house.” I say gently. After a moment's hesitation, he quickly ran off, no one stopping him.

I faced Dream and he was simply pointing at hole. I froze at first before looking at my armor. “I-Its Phil’s. Can’t I put it in a chest for him?” He debated quietly before nodding and crafting a chest. I put everything inside that I had on me, except my compass. I hid it in my pocket and it was flat enough that it was barely visible which I was thankful for. My wings flared a little when Dream put the tip of his sword at my throat obviously to keep me from moving.

“Sapnap hold his wings.” Dream commanded and I felt someone grab my wings roughly and push me down making me cry out. I started shaking trying to kick back at the other but Dream pulled my head up by my hair in a tight hold. “Don’t budge. You deserve this for teaming with an enemy.” He clicked his tongue a bit. “Especially one who’d betrayed you before.”

He held me still putting his sword along the root of my wings and I could feel the blade dig in slightly and I let out a small scream choking a bit as the pain burned through me. 

Before the cut could be finished, Dream and Sapnap let go both of them letting out a loud groan as they thudded to the ground. I collapsed to my hands and knees, feeling warm blood running down my back. I felt someone try and pick me up and I swung at them but felt them catch my hand in a tight but gentle hold.

I looked up tears streaming down my face and found Techno. His eyes were soft and full of worry and I shuddered, squeezing my eyes shut.

I heard shuffling and felt another sharp pain hit my other wing and I screamed properly this time falling into Techno to try and get away and Techno grabbed his axe and slammed it into Sapnap as I saw the death message pop up. Techno gathered me gently into his arms, folding my wings gently making me squirm but I could feel myself slipping, feeling light headed. 

I could hear Techno yelling but everything felt fuzzy like I wasn’t actually there. I felt him moving and realized he was running and when I opened my eyes, when did they close, I could see Dream chasing after us.

I grip onto Techno’s cape and then my vision went purple and we were sent into the Nether. I tucked my face into his shoulder as he ran and I heard an explosion behind us before we were going through on the other side.

I heard someone elses voice cry out and ask something but my ears were starting to ring. My wings felt numb except for where they were rooted into my back which flared with pain at any point and the rest of my body felt tingly. I chuckled internally, my mind realizing it was probably because all my blood was rushing to my wings and just getting pushed out of the long gashes in them before my head dropped back and everything went dark.

* * *

Techno’s POV

I got through the second portal and barely kept myself from collapsing. I had a long cut in my leg courtesy of Dream, but Tommy needed medical attention right now.

Phil was pacing around on the other side, his wings fluffed up and he cried out a tiny bit after seeing Tommy. I felt the smaller go limp in my arms, but we had to get back to the cabin if we wanted to do anything.

Phil took Tommy from me and flew ahead since he could carry the weight and I made the trek under the trees. Its never fun, but I needed the time to sort out my thoughts. The voices were screaming at me either mocking me for being soft for my brother or yelling at me to go faster. That Tommy needed me. 

I shook my head a bit and continued walking, pulling my cape closer. My clothes were stained from the blood but that was the least of my worries. What worried me was how much my clothes were stained.

I shook off the thoughts, seeing the cabin in the distance and fastened my pace slightly to get there sooner. The door was slightly ajar and I quickly pushed it open.

Phil was sitting on the floor beside the couch with Tommy on said couch on his stomach. Phil was stitching the cuts back. His hands were covered in blood, but it was obvious the bleeding had stopped by now.

Ranboo was curled up on a chair by the fire place his face pale watching the makeshift surgery in front of him and Wilbur was no where in sight. I understood why. He had lost his own wings to Dream back when we were younger. 

I let out a quiet breath the memories bringing pain in a whole other way but I quickly pushed it down and went over to Phil to start bandaging the already stitched wing. The cuts weren’t even at all considering how bad of an angle the cut had been made, nearly digging into his shoulder blade instead. I wiped off some blood from his back and Phil finished the other wing and wrapped it quickly.

“Is he gonna be ok?” I mumble softly. His skin was pale and clammy and his breathing was shallow. He had low blood pressure already which worried me a lot.

“He’ll be ok. I’m not sure if he can fly but he’ll be alive at least.” He smiled sadly and gently ran his fingers through the boys hair making him hum a tiny bit leaning into it.

I smiled seeing him move at least a bit. At least he was responding...


	11. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the notes at the end (for someone specific)

Tubbox POV

Everything was cold. 

My eyes were covered in a piece of fabric and the walls were iron bars and ground was stone.

I woke up with a start, my breath stuttering a bit. I looked around rapidly, realizing quickly that I was in my home. I wasn’t safe completely but I wasn’t back in that cage.

I slumped back a bit, sighing my eyes slipping shut. Tommy had escaped at least. My small horns still ached from getting sanded down into dull points, but it's not like I could get the point back. I let out a quiet breath getting up. The board and I had a meeting today to discuss something. I didn’t know what it was since none of them would tell me, but it seemed bad.

I looked down at my compass gripping it tightly and took a deep breath. 

A few hours later…

I… had to step down? 

I was alone in the meeting room at this point, the trio having already left to let me think. They were forcing me to step down pretty much. 

I stood up and slammed my hands on the desk going outside. I needed to talk to Phil…

Tommy’s POV

Everything felt numb. It felt like I was in one of those old broken tv’s when the screen had static on it.

I tried to move or open my eyes, but nothing was working. I seemed to float. I didn’t feel anything below me or above and there was a small breeze blowing from both sides.

I jolted away with a start, my heart hammering in my chest. Where… was that? I felt a weight pulling me back down and when I looked down, I found Wilbur. He was still asleep tucked into my side, his face buried into the pillow, around where my shoulder had been.

That’s when I had noticed two bumps under the other’s shirt. They were small and on his shoulder blades and when I ran my hand over them they were flat and Wilbur tensed whimpering in the back of his throat, but remained asleep.

I felt my eyebrows furrow and then was snapped out of my thoughts by the ladder creaking. I looked up and found Techno climbing up with a small tray balanced on one hand and obviously struggling to stay up. 

I got up after a moment and went over to him, now realizing I had no socks on, and took the tray. His head shot up not expecting that apparently, and pulled himself up the rest of the way and pulled me to his chest in a tight hug.

I groaned softly, my wings complaining as pain shot down my back but I gently pat his back. “Nice to see you too....?” I said softly and I heard him huff in reply before he pulled away.

He took the tray again and set it on the bed, rousing Ghostbur making the spirit whine a tiny bit with a yawn before a small panicked look crossed his face before spotting me. “Tommy!” He tackled me in a hug as well, well as close as a ghost can get to that, burying his face into my shoulder a bit. 

I laughed slightly as Friend nudged my hip slightly with his nose. “OK, OK…” Wilbur pulled away and floated back to the bed, looking much happier. “Why are you guys so happy to see me?” I felt my wings ache again and glanced back at them. They were in slings holding them up and some of the feathers near my shoulder blades were a faint pink. “And what’s wrong with my wings?” I touched the base of them and immediately bit my tongue as pain spiked up my back.

Then someone was holding me up. My legs felt weak and I could see red in front of me, so I assumed it was Techno and leaned onto him slightly, knowing I was safe still. He put me on the bed gently and helped me sit up.

“-ommy?” I blinked and looked up realizing they had been trying to talk to me.

“Oh- um. Yea?” I cringed slightly and felt Wil run a hand through my feathers being careful as he started to preen them.

“Dream tried to cut your wings off. You were out for…” He seemed to pause.

“What? I was out for what?”

“You were unconscious for nearly 2 weeks.” My eyes widened slightly. 

I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts. This didn’t make sense. How was I out for 2 weeks when it felt like one day? I gripped my hair a tiny bit and Techno immediately stopped me, gently pulling my hands away. 

“Tubbo is safe as of now-”

“Tubbo is NOT safe! He’s in L’manburg and that’s where Dream is! He’s going to do something to him to get me to come out! You SAW what he’d done!” My voice was shrill and it took me a moment to realize I’d started crying, but I ignored it. “He’s in danger the longer he stays there!”

“Tommy-”

“No!” I got up, immediately regretting it as a wave of pain washed over me and I fell back onto the bed, shuddering.

“Tommy, you’re still recovering.” Ghostbur came up with some water and handed it to me as I quickly downed it. “Your blood pressure is still low, you need to rest for a while and eat something.”

I eventually relented and took one of the soup bowls, sipping at the broth. Techno informed me that, as of now, Phil was still under house arrest for at least another week. I just stayed silent as he spoke.

Ranboo came up after a while telling Techno similar news and that they were beginning to prepare to come and get us. This made me worried. We were vulnerable without Phil being able to make rounds easily by flying. Ranboo said that it wouldn’t be for a while that they came, but that didn’t comfort me much.

The three of them eventually left to let me rest. I hadn’t noticed I was dozing as they all talked until Techno nudged me to wake me up. 

They left me alone in the attic and I laid down staring at the ceiling. It was quiet outside and I didn’t like it. There was always some sort of noise outside, but tonight there wasn’t.

I shook it off and shut my eyes. It was late anyways and I should try and get some rest.

Back to Tubbox

I walked down the path, heading toward Phil’s. It was late already and almost everyone was already going to bed.

I knew this was a horrible idea, but I had to do it. Even if I get caught, its for the best. 

I knocked on the door and heard shuffling on the other side before it opened. Phil looked exhausted. I could see the metal clamps that were dug into his wings so he couldn’t fly off, which is why I was holding a pair of keys in my sleeve.

“Tubbo? What are you doing out this late?” He let me in, even though I was the one who put him here.

I sat down as he motioned for me to do so. He grabbed some mugs and poured some tea out before coming back. I took my mug thanking him softly. I could see where the clamps dug into his wings and it was obvious how much it hurt as he walked around by the feathers slowly fluttering to the floor.

I hesitated slightly before speaking, nervous. “I’m getting you out of here.” 

He stared at me, surprised. “What?” He laughed a bit. “Tubbo, what-”

“I’m taking the house arrest off. You’re no longer trapped in your house.” I stated firmly, though my shook a little and he caught it his eyes softening.

“You’re worried about Tommy…” I slowly nodded putting my mug in my lap. 

“I regret doing this… You didn’t deserve it, but Dream-”

“Tubbo, I know. It was obvious you didn’t want this. Don’t worry.” I relaxed a tiny bit and smiled back.

We finished our tea and I got up to unlock the clamps. “You’re going to need to go around back. Dream might still be up and I don’t know what he’ll do if he sees you.” He nodded slightly and his wings spread out a bit and I winced at the small blood on the feathers. 

“Don’t worry about me, Tubbo. Get home. You don’t want to be caught out this late either.” 

I hesitated before hugging him tightly and felt him hug back, rubbing my back. “I’ll protect, Toms. Don’t worry.” I smiled up at him and we split up. I went out the front as he went out the back.

I watched his shadow fly up into the sky with a slight struggle before soaring away. I grinned to myself about to head home, before something soft was thrown over my head and I tried to scream but something clamped over my mouth and hit me over the head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friend
> 
> yes its olivia (the one who sent you this)
> 
> welcome to my account!
> 
> sorry for lying but i wanted to see your genuine reaction XD
> 
> hope you liked it!


	12. An Angel Has Lost His Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just kind of like a plot spill about Avians. 
> 
> its from a rp im doing rn so yaa
> 
> also this is farily short only a little over 500 words, but i dont know what else to add.
> 
> i might start making filler/background chapters like this because i am figuring out shit for the next chapter rn
> 
> im sorry for not posting anything last week, i didnt have a chapter ready at all and uh... *cough* y'know birthday and all
> 
> if you want to see anything else explained specifically like this than comment it down below and ill try my best!
> 
> also thanks so much everyone for the support, im really glad so many people like it!

Wilbur hadn’t wanted to make the deal, but Dream was just so good at making everything seem like it would work out.

What had broken Phil the most was watching Wilbur come home soaked through by the rain and his own blood, crying. Phil couldn’t have done anything but he still blamed himself. 

There weren’t many avians left on the server. Only Tommy, Phil, and, at the time, Wilbur still had their wings.

Phil had watched the day when the portals between worlds that had been opened for anyone to use were shut by the Gods because of how unstable the main world's god was. DreamXD had never truly been stable, but something had made him snap and lash out at the other gods.

At that point, only the Avians were the main race around the main world, and so many of the gods took Avians as slaves. Their wings were ripped out by the root and they were forced to work until they died from exhaustion.

Phil had watched many of his friends and family die that way and he was one of the only Avians to have escaped. In fact, the only Avian alive that had lived with the original kind. Avians could live for millenia and he was the only one that was alive because everyone else had died of unnatural causes.

Few people knew of Phil’s original family. Everyone knew he was old, not specific numbers, but they knew he was old but no one knew what the gods had done. 

Dream knew since he was given the roll of admin once XD had disappeared, and Techno knew of the gods because of his own research. Karl had seen everything unfold by time travel and even though Phil and Karl had met each other during that, they never spoke of it. 

It was a horrifying thing to remember and Phil rarely brought it up. He still woke up in a cold sweat after having nightmares of the chaos and would check on the three boys each time.

Phil technically didn’t have wings anymore. He had been taken as a slave and lost his wings, but he had been able to escape the impending death.

The wings he wore now were ones built out of machines. They weren’t perfect, far from it in fact, but just seeing them laying on his back made it seem like they were always there.

In reality, they were hooked up to his back and stumps, painfully might he add, for them to respond to what he wanted. There were times where they would malfunction and he would need to open them with his hands, but that was normally on test runs.

When Tommy’s wings had grown in the night the boy had been brought into the cabin, Phil had been ecstatic. There was still an Avian on the server that was alive and well.

He knew that if Dream had seen the boy's wings grow in while Tommy had been in exile, he would have cut them off immediately. The boy's wings were magnificent and he could have used them for something, to get something from Tommy, but thankfully he hadn’t been able to. 

The cuts at the base would take a long time to heal and there wasn’t even a guarantee if he could ever fly with them, but Phil knew that Tommy wouldn’t stop trying.

**Author's Note:**

> This Author Replies To Comments!!
> 
> This author enjoys:  
> -<3 in the comments as extra kudos  
> -constructive criticism (please don't insult my writing)  
> -advice on the story (or ideas for further plot if you'd like)  
> I'd love to hear from you guys as I write and post chapters so if you could write something down in the comments about the story or ask the author (hello!) some questions (nothing too personal please)


End file.
